heidifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:AOS
=2009= Welcome! Hi AOS -- we are excited to have Heidi AnimeWiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Heidi AnimeWiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro 23:55, March 17, 2009 Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start on this wiki -- I love the main page image and your logo! If you have any questions about how things work or I can help you set anything up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:44, 1 April 2009 (UTC) skin colors Hi. You customize the skin colors by adding code to a page called Mediawiki:Monaco.css. If you are used to the default Rich Text Editor, you will notice that the editing interface on this page looks a little bit different, and as you may have guessed from the help page, you do have to deal with some code. Don't forget to set the skin for the wiki in your preferences (under the "More" menu on the top bar) to "Monaco-custom", or the changes don't show up. Also you can see a set of pre-made skin choices in your preferences; that is an easy way to change everything, if any of them are what you like :). I'm happy to help you get your skin set up, so please, feel free to ask more questions! -- Wendy (talk) 01:30, 1 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you for the info., it worked great. I'll try to customise it when I have the time and experience. --AOS 01:55, 1 April 2009 (UTC) welcoming New contributors are automatically welcomed to the wiki. You can customize the message they see if you'd like. There is a guide to how it all works . -- Wendy (talk) 13:37, 7 April 2009 (UTC) =2012= MJN to SZS I wonder if the initial interest in this series was due to MJN subbing the first 4 episodes back in 2007-2008? A new group (Silver Zero) has picked it up and done up to episode 16. I think this may end up generating a lot of new interest in the anime so I'm hoping to help enhance the wiki as I watch it. +y@talk 22:56, April 1, 2012 (UTC)